


Roger Daltrey Imagines

by heyheyheywhatcanid0



Category: The Who (Band)
Genre: 1960s, 1960s Music, Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Magic, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheywhatcanid0/pseuds/heyheyheywhatcanid0
Summary: Roger Daltrey and reader fanfictions because the fandom lacks fanfictions like these. I won't make any groupie stories for personal reasons, hope you get that.
Relationships: Roger Daltrey/Reader, Roger Daltrey/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. And I Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were a popular musician in the Swinging London scene that made it big in 1965 and 1966 with five number one singles in both the UK and America. However, you also found your soulmate along the way.

It was 1965.  
The year of Highway 61 Revisited, My Generation, Otis Redding Sings Soul, Out Of Our Heads, Rubber Soul, Pastel Blues and Mr. Tambourine Man.

You were young, determined and stubborn, and you managed to sign a record label with one of the biggest companies in the market.  
You recorded an album, as a solo artist with a band, and it managed to be a success.

In only one year, you burst into stardom with two hit singles in the UK and in the United States, getting world-wide acclaim from your fantastic fusion of british rock, american garage rock and folk, which charmed people everywhere, even the ones that lacked musical knowledge. 

You opened for The Who later that year, you remember sharing a lemonade with Pete Townshend, as both of you spoke about wide and interesting themes such as politics and The Rolling Stones.  
You remember seeing Roger, walking inside the room and then going outside of the space again. You thought he was an interesting man. 

The year after you blasted onto fame, the year of Blonde On Blonde, Revolver, Pet Sounds, Face To Face, Gettin’ Ready, Crying Time, A Quick One and The Psychedelic Sounds of The 13th Floor Elevators was an even better year.

Three of your singles became number one in the UK and in America again, and the tour was amazing, having opened to many people, and finally meeting Mick Jagger (who by the way you found to be extremely charming). 

But the cherry on top of the cake was THE party.  
The manager of The Rolling Stones invited you to a big party, where every single important person in the british rock scene would be attending. 

You met Roger again, who had a bit of a frown on his face, so you spoke to him, and he eventually became brighter.  
You befriended him, and he really was a kind hearted, smart, humble, generous and emphatic guy. In your worst times, you would call him, and he’d comfort you by softly singing sweet melodies or reassuring you.

And you remember it like if it were yesterday. That night was three years ago.  
You had already moved to his cottage in Hurst, you became his girlfriend, and you were still a prominent figure in the business, as you were also in the eye of many paparazzi who followed you wherever you and Roger were to London. 

He stopped using that gooey green gel he used to place in his hair to straighten it, since you told him his curls looked beautiful on him, and it made him feel okay with himself, which is something he struggled a lot with, even today.

And right now, both of you were on vacation, and in bed.  
You looked at Roger, who was slowly falling asleep as you heard the record play softly in the background, and the breeze of the cold, autumn air coming through the window.  
Roger groaned a little, as he stood up, got out of bed, and took the vinyl out of the player, and placed it back inside the vinyl box he had in front of the player.  
He then quickly got inside the bed again, as he sat down and looked at your eyes. 

“I thought you were asleep.” he told you with a small yawn as he pulled the mattresses close. You shook your head. “I was looking at how peaceful you looked while you were trying to sleep.”

He giggled a little as he grabbed the lukewarm cup of tea and drank the remains of it. He then placed the object in his nightstand again.

He gazed at you again, as he cleared his throat. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“I have nothing.” you answered to him. “You can have me for the entire day.” you stretched your arms to him.  
Roger giggled again. “Oh well I thought that we could… Walk around the field, pick some flowers, go fishing…”

You laughed at the last thing. “If you’d like…” You knew that fishing made him really happy, well nature in general.

Both of you loved nature, and you spent most of the time there, laying on the grass, smelling the big varieties of flowers, dancing in the forest, playing hide and seek behind the tall trees and short green bushes, but you didn’t like fishing.  
Everything but fishing.  
He chuckled in response. “You have something better?” he challenged you with a crooked smile.  
You hummed, as you brushed his curls. “We could dance!” you suggested with enthusiasm. 

Roger started to laugh. “Oh you did have something better… Well then that’s it. We’ll do whatever we want for the entire day.” he declared as he hugged you. 

You hugged him back, as you yawned a little, falling asleep slowly.  
“Oh love,” Roger whispered as he brushed your hair, “You’re… falling asleep?” he asked between yawns.  
You giggled in response. “I think we both do, Rog.” 

The blonde hummed in response, as he started to place little kisses in your face, and eventually in your lips.  
You kissed him back, as you repeated his actions, making him squeal and giggle, “I love you so much…” he whispered, as he held you close in his arms. 

“I love you more…” you replied to him, as you closed your eyes, and listened to Roger, sleepingly humming a melody. 

You fell asleep, succumbing to sleep.

You dreamt something beautiful, and it wasn’t that far from reality.


	2. There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SATIRE CHAPTER!!!  
> A known one and I were making stupid edits with Roger eras and we made an entire lore based on them lol 
> 
> THE ERAS:  
> Adoptive Grandfather (Modern day Roger)  
> Adoptive Father (80s Roger)  
> Adoptive Uncle (The Legacy Roger)  
> Roger's twin (1969 Roger)  
> Roger (1968 Roger)

He was sleeping, as the soft blankets covered his body in the coldest nights he had faced, ever. 

He always cried himself to sleep, he didn't like the household he was in.  
He was given up for adoption when he was a baby.  
It was because he was able to turn into a mouse in unexpected situations.

You scared him? You had a little mouse instead who would run away.

You wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek? He would turn into a mouse and hide his face with his mouse paws.

He was adopted by a man who had a band with his father and his emo brother.

They all looked the same and were all named Roger.  
Except his adoptive grandfather looked like an older version of his father and his adoptive uncle like a younger version of his adoptive father.

His grandfather would make fun of him for being sensible and shy. His uncle would ignore him and his father would yell at him. 

Someone opened the door of his room, and woke him up.  
"Rog there's a friend of yours waiting outside." It was his uncle, who as the young boy sat down on his bed left the room.

The boy went downstairs and opened the door, still in his pajamas.

"Roger." You said with a raised eyebrow. He looked down in embarrasment.

"Y/n sorry... You know I can't sleep with ease..." He apologized to you as he let you in.

"Idiot you can always call me and I would sing you lullabies!" You told him as you heard the laughs of his grandfather.

Your friend only blushed in response, closed the door behind you and went upstairs with you. 

You went to the room he shared with his adoptive brother, who looked like him but with bigger hair, actually it was his biological brother, who was born five minutes after him, he just got adopted a month after he was born by a friend of his biological parents and then got adopted by his adoptive father.

He put on a yellow, long sleeved shirt and some blue jeans and sat with you on his bed.

"Where's your brother Roger?" You asked him as you fixed your hair.

He looked at you. "Well Roger's with his friend in the garden, he really likes her but he's not ready to tell her yet." He told you almost stuttering.

You held his hand and tried to look for something in his eyes.  
"Roger you're beautiful." You told him. "Do you know it?" 

He blushed and giggled a little. "I do, I 'spose. Me grandpa's always-"

You interrupted him with an intense stare. "Fuck him, I love you Rog."

His eyes widened as he tried to form a sentence. "I-I-I love y-you too... Y/n..." He stuttered, as a big smile appeared on his face.

You closed your eyes, and leaned in to kiss him, only to hear a squeak.  
You looked down to find a mouse under his yellow shirt.

You held the small animal in your hands. "Oh Roger, you are cute."

The mouse squeaked in response as he licked your fingertips.  
"I'm glad you and your brother are vaccinated or else-"

You cut in the middle of your sentence when you heard someone opening the door, it was Roger's twin brother with his friend who yelped at the moment he saw the scene.

"Y/n you're with Rog?" He asked you, you nodded, showing him the mouse. 

"Alright then I'll leave you two alone." He told you as he closed the door and left you and the mouse alone.

Then you felt like you were holding something very heavy in your arms. It was an amused Roger who was looking at you with big eyes.

"You like me?!" He asked you, his face as red as a tomato.

"I do." You answered to him as you kissed him on the lips, as he kissed you back.


	3. My Mind's Eye

You met Roger a couple of months ago.

You thought he wasn't a good guy. You thought he was a womaniser, selfish, diligent, full of himself, sexist, gross and a pervert.

Until you heard what your friends, who were in his friend group, said about him.

You reconsidered being with him.

And when you met him, you realized he was all the contrary.

Sure, he had flaws.  
He was hard headed, was conscious about everything, from his body and looks to his actions, wouldn't think twice before speaking and acting and would fall under temptation sometimes.

Outside his flaws, he was sweet, considerate, kind, gentle, caring, honest and loving.

You met him on a party a friend of yours threw. 

You saw him sitting on the sofa in the corner, completely lost in his thoughts, and you sat by his side and spoke to him.

A couple of months later, you already moved with him to his cottage in the countryside, and were happier than ever before, he also seemed happier.

You arrived from a long day from the studio in which you worked, and you found Roger, sitting on the couch, staring at the fire in the fireplace, with a blanket wrapped around him, not even noticing your arrival.

You left your bag, coat and shoes on the entrance, hanging the coat in the hanger, the bag on the tiny table and the shoes under the wooden furniture and sat by his side.

"Rog," you shook his shoulders, he turned his head to face you, as he looked at you with guilt and sorrow. "Are you high?" 

"No, sorry I didn't hear you." He answered to your question in a low voice, pulling the blanket closer to his chest.

Something wasn't okay.

"Love did something happen? Did I do something? Is everything okay?" You asked him. More silence. Only the sound of the fire slowly burning the wood.

The phone started to ring so you stood up, picked it and answered the call.

"Hello?" You asked.

"Y/N, dear," Mick Jagger purred from the other side of the phone. "Come over." 

"No. I told you I am not interested in you." You told him in a serious tone.

"And you're interested in that dog? Come on Y/N, he's not good for you-"

"Goodnight Michael." You hung up the phone with anger and sat back with your boyfriend.

"May I ask who was it?" He asked you. You looked away and then glanced at Roger again.

"Mick, Jagger. He wanted me to come over to his place." You answered to him.

Roger fixed the blanket and looked at you. "I don't mind if you go-"

"Roger." You cut him. "Something's not okay. Tell me." You ordered him in a serious tone.

"No Y/N, sorry..." He weeped, looking away for a second.

"Tell me."

"No!" He squeaked as he glanced at you with watery eyes.

You realized he was about to cry.

"Alright then I'll leave." You went to the entrance and grabbed your stuff from earlier, until you heard sobbing.

You left all your stuff again on the entrance and ran right to the room where Roger was, to find him crying and sniffing.

You sat by his side, wrapping your arms around his waist. 

"Oh god I'm sorry Roger. I'm here, I won't go anywhere please don't cry..." You comforted him as he was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What's going on?" You asked him.

"I'm not good for you." He squeaked. "I hate Mick Jagger, but he wasn't wrong when he told me that."

"He did what?!" You asked in anger, making Roger stop from crying for a moment.

He cleaned his throat as he fixed his hair a bit with his slender fingers and glanced at you.  
"Last week we had to share the studio with the Stones, and Mick... He told me that I wasn't good for you, because I am pathetic and miserable..." He explained to you, as tears rolled on his cheeks.

You pulled him into a big hug, as you waited for him to return it.

"He's a cunt. Forget him. I'm not going anywhere without you nor leaving you. You're all I ever wanted, Roger. I love you more than anything." You comforted him, as he exhaled and placed his head on the crook of your neck. 

"I love you too." He squeaked. 

"You are already perfect in your own way. I don't care what you wear or how you look, you'll always look good for me." You gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him on his cheek.

"Oh Y/N," he weeped as tears poured from his eyes. "I love you so much..." 

"I also love you with all my heart. Don't you ever think you'll be replaced, because you won't." 

You broke the hug and layed by his side, enjoying the warmth of the fire.   
He then sniffed and wiped his tears, as he closed his eyes and hugged you.


End file.
